


Goddamnit

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Series: Togami watches Ishimaru Sleep and Does Some Thinking [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is Ultimate Tsundere, Crushes, Dialogue? In my fic? It’s more likely than you’d think., Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Might be OOC, Watching Someone Sleep, guess what time it is?, why is that a tag, ~Sequel Time~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: Back at it again at Krispy Kreme.Togami shouldn’t be feeling this way. These were the kind of thoughts annoying school girls wasted their time on. He’d always thought that. So why, why doesn’t it seem like as much of a waste as before? The rules still apply to him, don’t they?Of course, it was a bit of a stupid philosophy- so did it really apply to anyone?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togami watches Ishimaru Sleep and Does Some Thinking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037688
Kudos: 49





	Goddamnit

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unrelated, but I was listening to Taco’s version of “Puttin on the Ritz” and I just imagined Byakuya doing lead vocals with the rest of the characters from all of the games in the background either being really confused or joining in somehow. 
> 
> **And guess who just learned how to make the text all fancy?**

“Goddamn you, Ishimaru Kiyotaka. _God. Fucking. Damn you._

Those muttered words had little force behind them. The aforementioned student had fallen asleep at his desk. A boy that he had come to refer to as his friend, Togami Byakuya, had wanted to speak with him about, ah, _important matters._ Upon receiving no response when knocking, he had decided to just walk in. Because _of course_ the door was unlocked. ~~Even if he hadn’t planned on falling asleep, Ishimaru really had to be more careful, there were some real creeps in this school, if Fukawa was any example.~~

The raven would certainly awaken to some sort of aching or cramps if he stayed in his current position much longer. 

But that wasn’t Togami’s problem. Certainly not. 

He was still going to solve it. But if only to put his own mind at ease. He may act foul, and sure, he was, but it was still unpleasant to think about his ~~classmate~~ ~~friend~~ crush ending up with muscle stiffness, and therefore performance issues, when he could have prevented it. 

The solution was easy- wake the boy up. But it really wasn’t. Byakuya has recently realized that he would likely develop an ulcer if he didn’t speak with the hall monitor about the source of that one-sided tension, which was always in the air whenever the pair were together. The tension that the red-eyed boy was blissfully unaware of. 

And while the heir would have _loved_ to spare himself the embarrassment of confessing (that word made him want to vomit) the extent of his feelings, it was bound to happen one way or another, so he might as well state the unfortunate facts through his own free will. 

Which he had wanted to do moments before. So this was likely the last time things would be at least semi-normal between the two. And he would deny it to his last, but Togami Byakuya was genuinely worried about what would happen. 

Perhaps Ishimaru, being the kind hearted and naive soul that he was, would let them just continue the way their relationship had been before. Or he would try and things would be awkward, and not in the endearing way they normally were. Or he would be sensible and not even try. 

Why was he getting so worked up over this? He should just focus on the task at hand. Right... move Kiyotaka without waking him up. He couldn’t suppress a groan at the only idea that came to mind. Whatever. Kiyotaka would never know, it wouldn’t be _that_ embarrassing. 

So, with a small sigh, Togami pulled Ishimaru’s chair away from his desk and gently maneuvered the boy into his arms. He couldn’t suppress a small sigh and **WOW** he really underestimated the other’s weight. He quickly but gently carried the moral compass to the bed and set him down on it.

Alright, now to-

“Mnh... Togami...?”

**Shit.**

The prefect’s voice was raspy and weak, so he was likely still half asleep. Alright. Okay. This was fine. Byakuya realized the boy was loosely holding onto his sleeve as he turned around to face the other. Yep. Definitely half asleep. But trying to sit up.

“Shh, go back to sleep” **God,** this boy was turning him soft. He gently pushed Ishimaru back down.

“...What are you doing here...” The question wasn’t accusatory - rather, it was casual. In fact, it almost sounded fli- nope, nope, not going there. Nuh-uh, nope. 

“That doesn’t really matter.”

“I suppose... well, it’s nice to see you either way.” He made it sound like they hadn’t seen each other just under two hours ago...

“...Actually, I’m glad you’re here... there was something I wanted to tell you...”

“I don’t suppose it could wait? Now isn’t really the best time.”

“It won’t take long.” He sighed.

“You really sho-“

“It’s important.” Well, he certainly had Byakuya’s attention now. What could possibly be important enough to get the normally oh-so polite hall monitor to interrupt him? 

“Alright then, what is it?”

“Togami...” a yawn. “The way I feel about you... I have known for some time now... that it is not... quite what one... would describe as... platonic... some might say that I... ‘like’ you...”

No way. There was no way in **hell** he heard that right. But no, those were the prefect’s words. Drowsy, sincere, and very very shocking. 

Before he had even finished processing this, the other’s eyes had finally dropped closed. 

“...”

At least he’d have plenty of time to think. He actually felt himself relax a little. It was likely Kiyotaka wouldn’t remember this exchange, but at least that meant Togami’s speech he had spent hours writing and revising wouldn’t go to waste. Or course, now that he knew the most likely answer, it would need a bit of a rewrite.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to state that I have nothing against Fukawa Toko- in fact, I quite like her, but y’know... Byakuya is Byakuya.


End file.
